Of Time And Angels
by The Professor of time
Summary: Why is the TARDIS untouched? rated m for just in
1. Prologue: Gallifrey

Prologue

Note- I do not own Doctor Who. At all.

_A blue box on the side of a road. _

_A constant phenomenon, the subject of mischief and source of entertainment for children, the box has sat on the same corner of the same street in the same city in Texas for twenty years. _

_Never moving. _

_Never changing. _

_Always watching._

_Always waiting._

_Several miles away, a boy wakes up in a farmers house with an unwritten book. The farmer feeds and clothes him, and they speak of wonder and words, of magic and science. The boy explains that he can't seem to remember anything. The farmer, not knowing what to do, dubs the boy 'The Lonely Professor'._

_On the corner of the street of the small town, the seemingly ageless box appears to shudder in anticipation. _

_In the farmers house, the man questions the 'Professor', asking him relentlessly about his past, attempting to jog his memory. As he questions him, the boys mind is filled with images of a vast, orange sky, and rolling red plains. The man asks where he's from. _

_The boys mind sharpens, and he speaks a single word:_

"_Gallifrey." _


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Companion

Surprisingly, I still don't own doctor who.

` The mall was already half-wrecked when I got there, and that was before the alien showed up. I had been tracking a strong temporal signal that had been emanating from the area when I passed through about twenty minutes (or maybe three hours, time tends to get a bit wibbly around me) before the accident. After a good deal of searching, I heard a scream coming from the entrance to the mall. Without thinking, I began a full on sprint to the shopping district, weaving in between the crowds, searching for the source. Suddenly, I burst into a clearing in the throngs of parents and children. I gasped as I saw the creatures. They resembled large bulls that had been fashioned out of sturdy bronze. The metal was expertly crafted, blended well enough that I knew instantly that it couldn't be from earth. I was facing down bronze space bulls. Talk about cliché.

"Get back!" I yelled to the crowd that had formed in surprised horror. As I waved them back, I saw police advancing toward us with guns. As one of the officers yelled at me to get back, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a cylinder about eight inches long.

"He's armed!" one of them yelled to the Head officer. They aimed the guns at me and began to tell me to "lower my weapon". I ignored them and faced the bulls, aiming the device at them. The cylinder began to buzz, causing the bulls to snort and thrash in anger. Eventually I put the device in my pocket, silently admitting that they were probably deadlocked. Whoever had brought them to earth obviously didn't want to take any chances. I sighed, and decided to turn to my backup plan. I ran around them to an entrance to a store, yelling to get their attentions.

"Oi, metal head!"

They seemed to realize that this was an insult, as they immediately turned and began to charge me. They drew closer and closer, forty yards, thirty yards, and closer still. I waited until the last moment, and dove out of the way, pulling the metal door down and trapping them. As I began to run out of the store, the noise stopped. That was my cue. I ran until I reached a large wooden blue box. As I walked in, the lights came on and I gazed at the beauty of it. It still never ceased to amaze me that she managed to be bigger on the inside and yet seem so packed with a single person in it. I ran up to the six sided console and preceded flipping levers and throwing switches. Three buttons and several seconds of typing later, I was landing in the store. I spent a few moments roping the bulls into the box, and took off, landing on an island several hundreds of miles away. After dropping the bronze creatures off, I took off once again. As I was flying, a light on the monitor went off. As I stared at it, The words 'Fuel Cells depleted' appeared in the light's place. I sighed.

"All those jumps took their toll, didn't they," I muttered. "Well, I suppose we should stop in Cardiff…"

A few hours later, I had arrived in Cardiff, and I parked her on a street corner. I began to walk around, and noticed that there was a girl staring at me from across the street.

"Hi," I said, grinning at her. She was shorter than me, about 5'4", with dirty blonde hair and pale, unblemished skin. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a pair of black converse, a stark contrast to the white of my own. A flannel was neatly buttoned, and she wore a bowtie as if stating her throwback. "What's your name?"

She looked at me and smiled a strange, innocent sort of smile. "My name's Rin. Where did you get that box? "

I grinned. "Found it. I was wandering around one day, and I saw it on a corner, all kinds of busted up. I got her fixed and everything."

She looked down, giving off a slightly sad air. "I asked because… my dad had a box like that. "

I stood up and held out my hand. "Let me show you something. I think you'll find it pretty amazing." She looked at me questioningly, but after a moment took my hand and followed. As we walked back to the box, I began to slow down, and eventually came to a stop. "Okay," I said, grabbing her hand again. "Close your eyes."

She hesitated, and then complied. I opened the doors and led her inside.

I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Okay. You can open them."

She did so and gasped. Tears began to well up in her eyes, and she turned to me, wrapping her arms around my body and squeezing.

"Daddy! You came back!"

**Okay, chapter one. Big thing for me, not an easy feat. I'm working on chapter 2 right now, so if you like it, don't rush me. I don't always have access to a computer. Anywhatsit, check it out! **


End file.
